zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Food
Food is an object at refills animal's hunger stat when they eat from it. Food needs to be refilled. In Zoo Tycoon only staff could place food. In Zoo Tycoon 2 the player can also refill food. If a player refills food it does not cost any money, however, if a zookeeper refills a food dish it does, and comes up as Animal Upkeep in the expenses tab. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon and its expansions, food could only be placed by staff members. Staff members placed food based on the kind of animals they take care for. This does also mean that Zookeepers can not place food for Woolly Mammoths for example, since they require the care of a Scientist. A zookeeper can place Fish for Plesiosaurus, but only if another animal with the Fish food type is located in the same exhibit. Maintenance Workers are able to clean up food that is not going to be used. Food takes up a 1 × 1 space, you can not place any staff, animals, guests or objects on the space food is placed. This applies to food placed in exhibits as well as food placed in tanks. Food can have three conditions at indicate how far the food object is from depletion: full, half full and almost empty. Food types Zoo Tycoon * Meat * Fish (Some dinosaurs such as Plesiosaurus also eat fish) * Fruits and Vegetables * Grass and Branches * Hay * Bamboo Shoots Marine Mania * Fish (The Fish food object placed in tanks is different from the object placed in exhibits) * Krill * Marine Grass * Chum * Urchin (Only for Sea Otters) Dinosaur Digs * Large Grass and Leaves Chow * Large Meat Chow * Insectivore Chow Zoo Tycoon 2 In Zoo Tycoon 2 food can be manually placed by the player. There are different kinds of food but also types of presenting the food to animals. Zoo Tycoon 2 also introduced enrichment items that are also used as food. Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure introduced living food as an enrichment item, Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania followed up by introducing other types of living food. Water is a special food type since it does not refill the hunger bar, but the thirst bar instead. Food types Zoo Tycoon 2 * Water (food) (refills thirst instead of hunger) * Grass * Hay * Meat * Fish * Banana * Shrimp * Bamboo * Honey * Insects * Carrot (enrichment item) * Apple (enrichment item) * Figs (enrichment item) * Beefshank (enrichment item) Endangered Species * Berries * Eucalyptus * Durian (enrichment item) African Adventure * Live food lizard (enrichment item) Marine Mania * Plankton * Fish * Squid * Arctic cod (enrichment item) * Bluefin Tuna (enrichment item) Extinct Animals * Roots * Dinosaur Meat * Cycad leaves Food object types * Food on terrain * Food dish * Trough * Metal Trough * Substrate Pile * Block of Ice (enrichment item) * Holiday Present (enrichment item) * Live food (enrichment item) Category:Food